


Past gaianGearhead [GG] Opened a Memo...

by UltimateProtagonistNerd



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bloodswap, Alternate Universe - Guardianswap, Dream Bubbles, Gen, Horrorterrors - Freeform, Memo, Red Dead Virgo, Sadstuck, Scratched Game Sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/UltimateProtagonistNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GG: i should probably introduce myself before i go into detail in this wordwall, i'm... i'm jade strider and none of this is okay. we were just playing a game here, i thought it would be all cool. just fucking build your own world, seemed like a sweet deal you know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past gaianGearhead [GG] Opened a Memo...

GG: i should probably introduce myself before i go into detail in this wordwall, i'm... i'm jade strider and none of this is okay. we were just playing a game here, i thought it would be all cool. just fucking build your own world, seemed like a sweet deal you know?

 okay, this is kind of a last ditch type of effort here, opening this memo. i don't think anybody'll ever read this. And if anybody DOES somehow find this, it may not be my people. my good friends who i actually miss a whole lot. these would be: john harley, david "dave" lalonde, rose egbert, and a certain group of alien life forms with grey skin and colorful horns. however if any of them do find this posted to the internet at the edges of space, im writing this memo and wishing you well...

 there was one considered a "mutant" for having human-like candy red blood, kanaya maryam. another one i believe was brownblooded, real close with the kanaya one... her name was vriska. there were some others but more importantly, to me at least, was a jadeblood. his name was eridan. 

 i'm using the past tense here for two reasons: 1) is that as far as i know, all of this shit happened in the past to me, and 2) i'm not sure any of them are still alive. the last time i had contact with anybody, it feels like years ago... hah, the time player lost track of time, thats how cruel this irony is. make this a theme song to one of those anime and call it "cruel irony's thesis". anyway, the last time i heard from any of them was when david flipped his shit and started worshiping lovecraft-styled hellspawn at the furthest edges of the universe. and eridan was going through the stages of a plan that would cease the killer rampage of one of his friends. our timeline was scrapped, scratched, it was zilch.

 our game ended with less than it began with. or thats how it seemed, maybe we never even had anything to begin with. a session of pure nothingness, a mistake that wasn't meant to be anything but forgotten on the whispering tendrils of time and space. unknown to anybody but those who endured the suffering it has caused. the screams of the dying that haunted that one maroon, i forget her name... triazi or something... was in vain. none of this got us anywhere.

 i could fault david and that teal hippie troll for ruining everything with there attempted murders and more successful forms of murder. but honestly i wont blame them, it wasnt their fault. the game was just rigged that way. if we all cease to exist, maybe elsewhere, how we were supposed to be will win the game in our stead. 

 i feel that to waste whatever time i have wouldn't be so bad, as I have had more time than i ever wanted. so mqybe i can interest my nonexistent audience with my entire life story?

 as i have found out over the course of the games events my life began, along with my other 3 friends, in a lab somewhere in outer goddamn space, an ectobiology lab. i was tossed onto a meteor that struck houston, texas. there i was found by a man that would be a brother and a father figure, lets just call him "bro". evidence in that lab showed that he wasn't really genetically related to me, but nonetheless he was still as much of my brother as my biological one, who turned out to be john harley.

 johns meteor had landed on an island in the pacific, david in upstate new york, and rose in washington. 

 being raised by bro had its high points and definitely had lows. he bestowed certain skills to me: sword fighting, irony, and cool shades among them. i appreciate these, i really do. then there were smuppets, those were mostly useful for making dave uncomfortable by sending him selfies of me holding them. but none of bros constant training could have prepared me for this game, none of it was enough to overcome the simple fact that fate didnt want us to win

 we got the game rolling on roses birthday (birthday here being the day she was adopted by her father off of her meteor, technically we all share the same birthday) and then it began. it destroyed our entire home planet, just has it had countless different times in countless variations in the timeline, with coultless groups of us. 

 now i want to go over some of the more noteworthy moments, spice up a bit of this batch of rambling.

 john- i remember when you first showed up on pesterchum and started talking to me, and you said you lived on your own private island raised by a dog. and i thought that was a prank. i also remember us in a chat call, watching con-air starring nic cage together. i just want to here your voice again, see you again, smiling.

rose- i remember the birthday gifts youd send me, i miss having birthdays. i can't believe i returned the favor for those by destroying the planet and getting our families killed... getting you killed even. getting all of us killed by a shitty game. im sorry, im so fucking sorry.

dave- i remember therapy sessions, quite a few of them, the funniest part of those was that you probably needed more mental help than i ever did. you have some issues you need to get worked out. if you've found freud out wherever you are in space, hes having a field day with you. (the psychoanalyst, not one of your cats)

anyways, you may or may not still be grimdark, as well as you may or may not even exist as i know you. for all i know, it is likely that you became full on glibbildyglobs up in space and are hangin with cthulu. i want to meet you again too.

 sometimes i feel like that might have been my fate, but i woke up in these "bubbles", leaving me to ponder about our fate. apparently this was the fate of thousands... no, millions of other sessions spanning universes we don't even know about. thousands of humans, trolls, and other species we don't even know exist have played. as far as i can tell all of them are either wind up howling mad space tentacle monstrosities, or hapless fellow travelers contained in an afterlife of sorts by the said monstrosities.

 passing by ive seen were alternate versions of us and those trolls. sometimes my heart feels like an old xbox red-ringing when i see such familiar people, whom i don't quite know, and that dont quite know me. its gotten difficult for my to maintain any composure when talking to people like "john egbert" or "rose lalonde". i especially cant deal with it very well when a fish-faced version of eridan shows up. that really hurts me. he doesnt remember... none of them remember and i very well might be the only one who remembers any of our shenanigans.

eridan i thank you for helping me master time, i wouldnt be as hella of a witch of time without your tips and tricks on timelines.

though i guess i wasnt really that great, i fucked up and now im here rambling like an idiotic baboon with rabies. it turns out all of us were truthfully fates punching bag, not just you eridan. i dont know if that takes a load off your chest a little or not. i just hope that it does.

maybe you are out there and have already found your friends? chillin out in a super sweet party, pouring down sodas with your bros. it would be nice if i could go do that some time. it would be good if i got to do that, after all being thoroughly pwned in the nook by this dumbass paradox space feels like absolute shit. 

 another thing i remember, and this goes out to dave if he finds it, i remember that you were supposed to meet me on the other side once you woke your dreamself and... the rest of the details are a blur. but you havent showed up yet, were you not able to meet me here? maybe these bubbles or whatever are so big you are here and just havent found me yet. will you be able to find me soon?

 i should just... wrap up this memo, end this thing before it's way too long. honestly, im crying again, crying just like when it first went down the shitter. except this time, im alone, with nobodys should to cry on.

this is as i said before, jade strider, and im signing out.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points if you catch a references I snuck in.


End file.
